


The Paths We Walk

by Quantum_Bewear



Category: Samurai Jack - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Bewear/pseuds/Quantum_Bewear
Summary: Based of Samurai Jack, season 5, episode 3.Link can't bring himself to kill members of the Yiga Clan, despite their allegiance to Ganon. But in remembering his father's wise words, he learns what must be done.I put "graphic descriptions of violence" to be safe but it's really not that bad, just blood.





	The Paths We Walk

Zelda fastened the knot of the rope tied to her white steed to the stake outside the stable she and Link were staying for the night. The two were riding back from Gerudo Desert to Hyrule Castle to warn Zelda’s father of the resurgence of the Yiga Clan. An altercation had occurred in the desert where Link bravely defended Zelda from their blades, and Zelda told him they had to alert the King immediately so he could warn the whole kingdom. Though ever since Link slew the Ganon followers he'd been more closed of and reserved, at least more than usual, and something was definitely on his mind.

Zelda begin trotting to her bed when she saw Link leave and sit at nearby pond. “Link?” Zelda asked as she stepped behind him.

Link turned to see her in the corner of his eye. “Princess?” He asked. “You should be resting…”

“I could ask the same question, Link something has been bothering you lately and it worries me.” She said, concerned for her appointed knight.

Link turned to show her the Master Sword, stained in red. “I had never heard of the Yiga Clan until now, when the attacked you, I assumed they were mindless monster like Bokoblins, but under the mask they were Sheikah, people…”

Zelda sat beside him as he dipped the Master Sword in the pond, the red washing of the blade and forming a red splotch on the water. She saw him take the now spotless blade and eye it, regret filling his blue eyes.

-100 Years Later-

Link, donned in his Sheikah garb that made him much more stealthy ducked into what remained of a ruined home in a now decayed village. Catching his breath he thought of what lead him to his moment.

Shortly after descending from the Great Plateau he had ran into a beautiful Sheikah woman on the side of the road while he rode his horse. He had still not recovered most of him memories yet but when she asked him to join the Yiga Clan he immediately remembered the traitorous group of Sheikah they were and drew his blade when she revealed herself. 

After a short duel she lay defeated on the road as Link kept his sword at her throat but he wasn't able to deal the final blow willingly and she vanished, most likely alerting the clan to his existence as they frequently ambushed him and frequently fled as he hesitated to kill them.

By now Link had freed three Divine Beasts and recovered most of his memories of Zelda and his past. And while on his way to the fourth he was ambushed by four Yiga Clan members, two blade masters, an archer, and a foot soldier. Normally he'd defeat them but they were incredibly more skilled than most members, they themselves claimed to be an elite squad. Already weakened by a fight with a Lynel Link wasn't prepared to fight four fearsome foes at once but managed to escape by using a bomb arrow.

Link thought to himself while the pouring rain breathed on the rotting roof, he could barely fathom the thought of any thinking person willingly serving Calamity Ganon, and willing to die for him too. 

“Why would anyone make that choice?” He whispered to himself, but as soon as the sentence left his mouth something pinged in his head.

-115 Years Ago-

“Not to bad son!” Link’s father yelled as he and a four year old Link clashed wood sticks, his mother watching from inside their small cottage.

His father smiled as he blocked Link’s swings and showed him a proper counter to each. As the two took a brief rest, the sound of a snapping twig broke the silence, Link’s father immediately grasping his Royal Guard’s Sword and Shield.

“Link, go inside now!” He ordered, Link immediately running inside to his mother, closing the door just in time as it absorbed two arrows. Link held to his mother tight as he looked at his father through a small hole in the door. Four hooded figures emerged from the nearby shrubs,weapons in tow, surrounding his father.

One spoke up. “Sir Eldis of Hyrule, you’ll be the next knight we’ve ambushed to join death.”

“Your choice to oppose the kingdom of Hyrlue has let you here, as has mine to defend her.” Eldis said as he stared a bandit down. “I will give you a new choice, leave now and live, or stay and put your lives in fate’s hands.”

“Your chivalrous platitudes mean nothing to us, your fate, is death!” One yelled, raising his axe. But before he could drop it he was cut down by Eldis, spraying blood across the field. The three other bandits charged, Eldis cleaving one in half and slashing the other. Link watched in horror as the final one foolishly went in with his spear only to be slain, the spray of blood splashing on Link’s face.

-115 Years Later-

A chill went through Link’s spine as he remembered the gruesome sight, also cause the the cold night setting in. Link took out his Flameblade, clutching it for warmth. He took a look through a hole in the aging wall, and fear shook him as the faint glow of Windcleavers were slowly closing in. 

Link cursed under his breath and knew battle was imminent. “Now what?” Link asked himself. He thought of his father again, the many words of wisdom he shared as Link grew up, and as the few memories of his father he had entered his mind, Link remembered the rest of that fateful day.

-115 Years Ago-

Eldis dipped the blood soaked cloth in the pail of water and continued to wipe the blood of Link’s face. It was an awkward moment, no words being spoken between the two. 

Eldis noticed Link eyeing the blood stained sword and armor on display in the corner of the room, and broke the silence with a sigh. “The paths you walk, and the way your actions affect those around you, reflect who you are, and your true self will always show through.”

-115 Years Later-

Taking those words to heart, Link knew what he had to do. They chose this path, and he had chose his, his duty was stoo the Calamity, and those who serve it. He put away his Flameblade and drew the Master Sword 

The four Yiga entered the ruins, unfazed by the cold and the rain. “Come out foolish Champion, your death is now!” A blademaster yelled.

“Your choice to follow Ganon has led you here, as has mine to oppose him.” Link said calmly. The Yiga turned to the wall he hid behind, the blademasters fired wind beams that destroyed it, Link using the cloud of dusk to hide behind another, now donning his Champion's Tunic and hood.

“The paths you walk, and the way-” Link spoke but was interrupted by the archer yelling “Shut up!”

Link continued. “The way your actions affect those around you, reflect who you are, and your true self will always show through.” The four Yiga huddled back to back, readying themselves for Link’s assault. “Very well” Link sighed and let loose of his bow, firing an arrow into the archer's heart, a scream escaping her mouth before she dropped.

Link showed himself, the Demon Carver wielding Yiga charging at him as but was silenced by Link swinging the Master Sword's edge, slashing the Yiga’s flesh and the tip of the blade was painted red.

Walking slowly towards the two remaining blademasters the effortlessly blocked their wind slashes with his Hylian Shield and now ran in their direction. One ran with a raised Windcleaver, trying to slice Link in half but he parried his attack, causing the Yiga to drop his blade, Link quickly running him through and watched as his corpse dropped.

Link eyed the final Yiga, who had lowered his blade and simply stood there. “You haven't bothered to attack unlike your comrades, if you flee now I won't stop you.”

Without a word the blademaster drove his blade into the ground and vanished, leaving only some discarded rupees and a bunch of bananas. Waiting and looking around before he let his guard down, Link relaxed himself and sheathed the Master Sword on his back. Closing his eyes and smiling he whispered. “Thank you father…”

As the sun rose Link began to walk to the closest stable, his resolve now strengthened, and was now undaunted by the thought of future ambushes by the fiendish Yiga Clan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, haven't updated Hammy x Lucky in a long time but at the end of the day this is just a hobby and I haven't been to inspired lately. It's definitely not dead, I'll probably update it soon when I catch up on Kyuranger. Also I hinted at a little Zelink there, I may or may not be a huge shipper of them so they might get their own one shots in the future. Hope you enjoyed, see you all next time!


End file.
